Teenage Love
by fightforwhatilove
Summary: I saw this quote thingy on photobucket and thought it was perfect for Channy so i had to write it! Please review its multichapter by the way! FINISHED!
1. Staying Late, Falling Asleep

**AN: I saw this quote on Photobucket well not really a quote but you get it! There is gonna be a couple different chapters, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Sonny with a chance, sponge bob, Nickelodeon, and unfortunately I don't own Sterling either……yet……**

**What's Teenage Love? It's staying u late for each other & barely staying awake in class the next day…..**

**  
**Chad POV

It's a regular Sunday night for me but, to Sonny Munroe it was a completely different story. Apparently there has been this sponge bob marathon on for the pass two days and it ended tomorrow morning! All of her 'Chuckle City' friends got tired of sponge bob by now (not that I blame them) but, now she's begging me to stay with her at the studio over night to watch it with her.

"Why do you want ME to stay and watch it with you?"

"Please Chad, no one else will watch it with me and you're my last resort… and I mean LAST resort"

I glared at her "Do you want me to stay or not?"

"Yes, that's why I asked you about 100 times already" she replied raising her voice, I smirked at her and shook my head while ticking my tongue, I was so gonna have fun with this.

"Say Of course, I want you stay oh Great Chad, your the hottest most amazing actor of our generation" she glared

"Your kidding me Chad right, there is no way that im gonna say that"

"Fine then I guess I'll go then" I said slowly walking towards the door when I felt her grab my hand, and I also felt the undeniable sparks…

"Wait!"

"Who do you want to wait?"

"The Oh great Chad, who is the hottest most amazing actor of our generation!"

I started laughing but, then stopped when I realized that she was still holding my hand, I smirked

"Uh Sonny" I said motioning to our hands

"Yeah" She then realized that she was holding my hand and let go immediately and started blushing she looked so cute when she blushed… stupid cute…

"So will you stay?" she asked hopefully

"Well…" I said playfully just to piss her off.

"NO! I said that totally false statement you have to stay!" she grabbed me and practically pushed me down on the couch before turning up the volume on the TV and plopping down on the couch next to me.

~~~~Eight Hours Later~~~~

I was about to fall asleep on the couch when Sonny (Who somehow is still fully awake) hit me and said

"Wake up you promised"

"No I promised I would stay with you, not that I would stay awake"

"Please Chad" she said giving me those damn puppy eyes and lip

"Fine" I said

"Good" she said smugly

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good"

"Good, and if you want me to stay with you, you will let me have the last word" I smirked as best as I could consider it was 4 in the morning. She huffed and crossed her arm and continued watching TV.

~~~~1 Hour Later~~~

I was almost asleep but I promised her and myself that I would stay awake with her… what I do for love. My thoughts were interrupted though as I felt a head on my shoulder. I looked down and smiled to see Sonny sleeping on my shoulder. I took the blanket that was sitting next to me and put it over the two of us. I then proceeded to put my arms around her and she snuggled into my side. I then put my head on hers and fell asleep with a lovesick smile on my face.

~~~Two Hours Later~~~

I woke up by my phone alarm that goes off at 7 and felt a little bit heavier, I then also realize that I was laying down and sonny was on top of me with her head on my chest and her arms around my neck. I shifted a little bit and then sonny woke up. I smiled knowing that she didn't realize that I was under her by the fact she snuggle back into my chest. I counted in my head

"3, 2, 1" and right on time she jumped up off of me and covered her mouth in surprise.

"Oh My God"

"Its fine Sonny no girl can resist me" I said cockily trying to fix my hair because no one not even Sonny will see me with bad hair.

"Not that I missed the last three hours of the sponge bob mara-*yawn*"

"Really Sonny?" she pouted and sat back down but then sprung right back up.

"What time is it"

"7 Why"

"I have class in 1 hour! Which means Tawni will be here soon!" That's not good…

"Then I should be going" I said getting up and stretching, im probably going to be sleeping in class….

"Thanks again Chad" Sonny said smiling at me.

"No problem, catch you later" I said winking at her then leaving.

~~~4 Hours Later~~~

I woke up … again to a feeling of portlyn poking me

"What" I snapped

"Wake up you sleepy most of class and we have a test tomorrow"

"I care why?"

"If you fail this the teacher will give you a week detention" I then looked up at our teacher who was probably about 90 years old and weighed about 900 pounds had a beard and really bad BO… Then things I Did for love… Sonny so owes me…..


	2. Saying Hi, Being Late

**AN: Thanks **_**XinPermanentMarker**_**,**_**met5026**_**, **_**TrinityFlower of Memories**_**, and **_**sonnycentral**_** for the reviews! The next part of the quote I changed a round a little bit it was originally "Its passing each other in the hallways to say hi, but end up running to your next class right before the bell rings" but im changing it to something my Sonny with a chance-ish. Please review and thanks for everyone that favorited me and my story!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own SWAC, the quote, Spongebob, or Sterling….  
**

"_**It's passing each other in the hallway to say hi, but end up running to your set right before rehearsal" **_

Sonny POV

Wow! I woke up really late today. I fell asleep in the studio again because I was just too tired to stay awake long enough to go home. I guess I needed to sleep though after staying up so late the previous night to watch spongebob with Chad. Unfortunately though that day was not so amazing like the previous night. First I woke up to find myself snuggling into Chads chest which I thought was a pillow until I realized that It was way to hard and I realized it was him. So that was embarrassing. Then in class I fell asleep and didn't finish – wait I didn't start the test so I got detention with Ms. Bitterman this weekend. Then I couldn't concentrate when we were writing a sketch so they decided to write it without me. Then I accidentally tripped in the cafeteria and got my food (if you could call it that) all over Tawni, so I ran for my life knowing that if she caught me I would be dead meet. And now im here hoping for a better day walking to the So Random Stage ready for rehearsal. Then of course I bump into someone knocking us both to the ground… great way to start the day huh?

"Im So sorry" I say looking up to the person who is already standing, then I realize that it's the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I'll let it slip this time just make sure it doesn't happen again" he said reaching his hand out to me… is he trying to help me up?

"It's called a hand. I don't bite well unless you like that" he said smirking down at me. I rolled my eyes and took his hand and he helped me up. He dusted him self off and then looked at me.

"So…"

"So…."

"Hi"

"Hi?" I say back with a questioning look on my face.

"What just stopping by to say hi to my friend before rehearsal"

"Ok….. then hi" It then got really awkward when the two of us stopped talking I couldn't stand it.

"Well then, that was fun, I guess I should be going then..." I stated while giving a small wave and turning around to go to the stage when I felt him stop me.

"Wait, you know you still owe me from the other night right?" he said with a smirk on his face. We never said anything about that but I'll see what he wants first.

"What do I have to do?"

"Friday come to the mall with me and help me pick out a new outfit and tell me how hot I look in everything, oh and you pay for lunch" he said cockily while popping his collar of his preppy uniform. I sighed and rolled my eyes even though on the inside I was smiling. Hey it may not be exactly hanging out or anything but I'll take what I can get.

"Fine after rehearsal"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Go-" I was cut off from our bantering as both of our phones went off. We both had texts.

"Crap" We both said at the same time.

"I got to go im gonna be late for rehearsal other wise." I said while already walking away backwards.

"Yeah me too remember Munroe this Friday!"

"I know I know! Gosh" I said turning away from him before he could see my smile of satisfaction and I took off towards the set running in right when Marshall came in ready to start.

"Where were you" Tawni said to me

"Saying hi to a friend" I replied smiling

**Please review! I want to have at least ten reviews before the next chapter. Please *puppy eyes* I'll give you a cookie!**


	3. Mall

**AN: Thank You So Much to everyone that reviewed! **_**Met5026, ZashleyxXxSuspianxXxTropay, horselover597, have-a-cookie, sonnycentral, Demi-Fan-Channy**_**, and **_**coachlover18 **_**thanks for reviewing, and thanks to all 21 alerts I got! I decided to be nice and post another chapter tonight! ALSO VERY IMPORTANT THAT YOU READ THIS I HAVE ****NOTHING**** AGAINST THE JONAS BROTHERS THEY ARE MY FAVORITE BAND OR I WOULDN'T BE SPENDING $1,200 TO SEE THEM THIS SUMMER!!!! JUST DOING IT FOR CHAD IN THE STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing except the Plot…. Until Sterling is mine *evily smiles***

_**Its Going to the mall and walking around hand in hand in a comfortable silence….**_

Chad POV

Today is Friday and Sonny and I are going to the mall today because she "owes me" for staying with her. I'm surprised she agreed to it because we didn't say she owed me anything but hey I'll take what I can get. I was walking to her dressing room to notice her already outside sitting on the steps waiting for me. So I walked over.

"Hey Sonny you ready to go?"

"Sure, I guess" she said standing up "Why am I doing this again?"

"You owe me remember" she sighed and started walking towards my car. We got in and the first thing she did was turn on the radio and I heard the annoying voices of the three Jonas Sisters.

_Called her first time yesterday_

_Finally found the missing part of me_

_Felt so close but you were far away_

_Left me without anything to say_

Sonny started singing along

_Now im speechless _

_Over the edge im just breathless_

_I've never thought that I catch this love bug again_

_Hopeless head over heels in the moment_

_I'd never though that I get hit with this love bug again_

_I can't get your smile out of my mind (I can't get you out of my mind)_

_I think about your eyes all the time_

_Beautiful but you don't even try (You don't even don't even try_

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

That's when I had it and turned off the radio, the song described my feelings for Sonny perfectly and I couldn't stand it. Her voice was also amazing way better then those Jonas Sisters! She looked over at me with a glare.

"You did not just turn off the Jonas brothers" she growled which was kind of scaring me, so I focused on the road and answered

"You mean the Jonas sisters" even though I couldn't see her I could feel her glare burning into my skin "Their voices annoy me I couldn't take another minute of it, why do You look them anyways?"

"How could you not like them they are so amazing! They can sing dance act and they are so hot, and their skinny jeans oh my god" she started getting really into them and I have to admit I was getting jealous and that was a big no – no Chad Dylan Cooper does not get jealous, but he does get angry.

"Ok, ok I get it geez do you ever stop talking! Your so annoying all you ever do is talk have you ever had to listen to your self! Its torture!" I shouted at her. I notice her be quiet and looked kind of sad and sit back fully into her seat and looked out the window. I instantly felt bad, whats up with all these feelings today?

"Sonny, I'm-" She cut me off with a huff so I decided to just shut up and enjoy the silence. After five minutes though I started feeling like I was going insane I needed to hear something mostly Sonny's voice but she wouldn't budge, but, it didn't matter now cause we were at the mall. She didn't even look at me when she got out. After about 1 hour in the mall with me trying on outfits Sonny still didn't talk to me so I was going to do something that Chad Dylan Cooper does not do.

"Sonny?" I asked her she didn't answer and just got up about to go look at some clothes when I grabbed her hand and pulled her close to me so close that our faces were almost touching.

"Listen to me" I said looking right into her big brown eyes that I love so much. She nodded "I'm sorry alright I didn't mean what I said before I was just…." How do I say this I don't want her to know that im jealous of her being a fan of a band with three brothers who aren't clearly as 'amazing' as me. And for the first time in the past hour she spoke.

"You're what"

"That's not important right now, all that is, is that im really sorry and I didn't mean to hurt you at all" You could tell she was debating with herself if she would forgive me or not, every second though felt like a lifetime, until she finally smiled.

"Fine Cooper but, only if you buy lunch"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good, and if you want me to forgive you, you will let me have the last word" she said mimicking me from the other night. I nodded and rolled my eyes.

She smiled stepped back a little but I didn't let go of her hand. "Um Chad" she said smiling and motioning towards our hand like I did to her a couple of nights ago.

"Oh Sorry" I said releasing the awkward grip I had on her hand but. Grabbed her hand again and locked our hands and fingers together. "Better?" I asked her with one eyebrow raised hoping that she would say yes and wouldn't pull away. She just looked down and blushed and smiled "Perfect" she replied looking back into my eyes. I pulled her along and for the rest of them day we held hands while looking around and fooling around at lunch we had a mini food fight and ended up hitting some 7 foot muscular guy with a Mohawk and when he looked over to see who threw the food Sonny pointed to me so I ran and grabbed Sonny hand and pulled her with me while we heard the guy growl. That's right he GROWLED, creepy right. So anyways it ended up being a pretty fun day. When I dropped her off she ended up hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

So I learned three things today, 1.) Never insult the Jonas Brothers 2.) Sonny gives great hugs 3.) Never get into a food fight with Sonny, or else you will be chased into the women section of Macy by a 7 foot freak named Bubba…… Teenage love sucks….

**AN: Ok so the ending sucked but I promise the next one will be a lot better! Please review!**


	4. Movies

_AN : Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while I've been really tired and had brain block but, __**TrinityFlower of Memories**__**, **__gave me part of the idea for this chapter!!! _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot which half belongs to TrinityFlower of Memories._

"**It's watching a movie in theaters with his arm slowly creeping onto your shoulders, & you resting your head in his arms"**

***************************************************************

The So random gang was hanging out in the prop house on a Friday night bored out of their minds. Nico and Grady were spread out on the couch half asleep, Tawni was looking at herself in the mirror, and for once Zora was down here with us out in the open but, doing nothing (that's a first for her). Sonny though was thinking about ideas for them to do her being the most creative one in so random.

"I got it!" Sonny exclaimed

Everyone in the prop house perked up to listen to what Sonny's idea was.

"We can go see a movie"

"Huh" everyone said slumping back down. They were expecting some crazy idea from sonny but, instead they got a movie.

"What we are all bored and we have nothing better to do so why not go to the movies! And besides Ice Age 3 comes out today!" Sonny exclaimed while clapping her hands.

They all mumbled their acceptance and we got up to leave.

*****************************************************

When they arrived at the movie they all went in got their tickets and then they all agreed that sonny would go save seats for them while they all got snacks for everyone. Sonny went into the theater and noticed that it was packed there was only one row left and there was someone sitting at the end of the row hiding their face and looked a lot like…. Chad?

Sonny went all the way to the end of the row placing random objects in each seat to reserve their spots. When she sat down she looked closer at the guy to see if it was chad but if it wasn't she didn't wanna look like a freak with a staring problem.

"Chad?"

"Sonny? What are you doing here?"

"Well me and my cast got bored so we decided to come see a movie. What are you doing here?"

"Well, ummmm, you know, uh yeah, you know what screw it I wanted to see Sid"

Sonny couldn't help but laugh at how chad got about the subject of him going to see a kids movie

"Well I don't blame you he's my favorite character too"

"Well… Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fi…."

"CHAD"

They both turned to see the rest of the So Random Cast looking at them.

"Randoms" Chad stated rolling his eyes while sonny shot him a look

"Chad"

"Randoms"

"Ch…."

"Guys!" Sonny shouted making half the theater look at her she then sunk down in her seat a little before continuing "Guys, we are just gonna sit next to Chad and watch a movie so you don't have to talk or even acknowledge that each other are there"

"Fine" they are grumbled as the movie started to roll

******************************************************

About half way into the movie everyone was laughing and I was leaning on my arm rest nearest to Chad. He keeps fidgeting nervously causing Sonny to look at him every now and then. Then he put him arm around her chair not on her but, around her chair. He looked at her and then smiled she returned the smile before turning her focus back to the movie.

Then Sonny noticed his arm slowly creeping onto her shoulder she could tell he was nervous that she was gonna pull away so she leaned back into her seat closest to him so that they were touching. He then fully put him arm around her. She looked up at him and gave a sly smile and he smiled back and she turned her head back to the movie she put her head on his shoulder and caught a glimpse at Tawni and her smirking at the almost – couple.

**********************************************

About an hour later the movie was over but So Random and Chad decided to wait until the crowd left. Sonny was still leaning slightly on Chad and his arm was still around her but, her head wasn't on his shoulder anymore. Then Chad and Sonny both noticed everyone else looking at them.

"What" Chad snapped at the cast?

"Umm hello do you see you two" Zora snapped back

It took a minute but when Sonny and Chad realized what they were talking about. They both immediately sat up away from each other blushing.

"Come on Sonny lets go I think you've been hanging out with Chip Drama Pants too much" Nico sneered

"Yeah I don't think so" Chad glared back

"Guys come on please can we not kill each other" Sonny stated trying to separated the boys

"No promises" Nico mumbled

"Come on lets go" Zora said

The cast of so random (besides Sonny) shot chad one last glare (which he happily returned) before storming out of the theater. When they left Sonny turned to Chad and smiled.

"So…" Sonny started of

"Yeah…"

"I got to admit its nice not fighting every second and actually getting along"

"Yeah, hey do you want a ride home" Chad asked

"Su….." She was cut off by Tawni coming back in

"Come on Sonny we are waiting for you" she replied impatiently

"I'm going to ride home with Chad Tawni so you guys go ahead"

" So we waited for nothing?" Chad and sonny both nodded before she groaned and stormed out.

"So are we gonna go" Sonny asked turning to Chad

"Yep" he said as the two headed to his car

***************************************************

On the ride to Sonny's house the two mostly just talked and joked making each other laugh. It was only a 20 minute ride so it was over quickly for the two. Chad walked Sonny to the door.

"Thanks again Chad for the ride home" Sonny smiled up at him.

"No problem I had fun tonight" He said

"Me too we should do it more often"

"Yeah we should" he said then an awkward silence fell upon the two neither one knowing what to do next

"Well Bye" Sonny said to chad about to open the door to her house when she felt him grab her hand and pull her towards him into a hug. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she did the same to her neck. They held each longer a little too long to be a platonic hug but, neither seemed to mind. Sonny then kissed his cheek and smiled then went inside. Chad smiled to himself before leaving and getting ready for what was yet to come.

**AN: Yeah I know crappy ending… but please review it will make me very happy :D I'll give you a brownie cant say no to a brownie can you… I thought so**


	5. Teenage Love

**AN: This is my final chapter which means I have officially finished my first multi chaptered story!!!!!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me to their favorites and alerts. Sorry for taking a long time to update and everything its just that I've been really busy this summer! Im also seeing Demi Lovato again August 22****nd**** for my bday. My bdays not until the 29****th**** but too bad haha im so excited! Anyways enjoy and review!**

************************************************

"**It's walking around at night, for no reason at all, his chest, her head, looking at the stars."  
**

It's 8:30 at studio 3 the cast of so random has just finished their show. They are nor all heading to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Sonny told her cast that she just had to make a short pit stop at her dressing room to get her jacket. When she was leaving her dressing room she spotted Chad leaning against the wall looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Hi" Sonny said

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you?"

"Why?" Sonny questioned trying to hide the smile on her face

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a walk with me."

"Sure, but I was gonna go get ice cream with my cast in the cafeteria."

"Text them, tell them you won't be coming, and I'll get you ice cream." He offered with a sheepish grin.

"That sounds nice." Chad then offered her his hand and she took it as they intwined their fingers together.

**************************

After getting their ice cream they started walking around the park. It was a warm, quiet night each still holding hands while eating their ice cream. It was a comfortable silence between the two. After about 10 more minutes and they both finished their ice cream. Chad pulled Sonny over to a big tree where you could see the full moon perfectly. To Sonny this was the perfect night. Chad sat down against the tree and pulled Sonny down in front of him. He settled her between his legs ignoring but his and her blushing. She leaned back against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her stomach and intwined their fingers together as he rested his head on top of hers. She listened contently to his heartbeat as they both gazed up at the stars together.

"This so romantic" Sonny sighed

"I thought it would be the perfect place and time to…talk"

Sonny confused turned her body so that she was looking at his face and that it didn't hurt her neck. They both noticed how close they were both neither bothered to move. Chad proceeded to put his forehead against Sonny's and looked deep into her eyes, she was doing the same, he started to stroke her cheek and then whispered just loud enough for her to hear him

"I love you" then he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lip. It started from a slow innocent kiss into a strong passionate kiss. Then sonny pulled away but not by much they could still feel the warm breathe from one another.

"I love you too Chad" Sonny said smiling then the two leaned into another passionate kiss embracing each other and protecting each other from what ever obstacles come their way because, **"its uncertain how long it will last, a risk they are both willing to take, even if it means they'll have a broken heart in the end. It's not yet true love, not like, nor lust, nor infatuation. It's teenage love, here to stay, to play with our hearts & never go away".**

**AN: WOOHOO! I finished the story finally haha! Thanks so much to everyone who read. Please review and tell me what you think about the story and if I should do another multi- chapter or just stick to one-shots. I know it wasn't very long this chapter but, I always like short and sweet endings *winks*.**


End file.
